<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee stains by candy_floss_consumer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211075">coffee stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer'>candy_floss_consumer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Updates Are A Myth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANdrew Garfield is my Spiderman, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Cause Aunt May said he needed to get out more, Golden Retriever Puppy Thor, Kind-of, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker as a Part-time Starbucks Barista, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a dork, Tony Stark Has A Heart, nosy avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is almost done with college, has enough patents to live just fine until he dies, and is web-slinger extraordinaire full time. It's the perfect lifestyle for the vigilante of Queens, but it also lands him squarely in the category of 'could be vigilante X'. In order to avoid such a suspicion, (and maybe because Aunt May said he needed to get out more) Peter picks up a job as a Starbucks barista in order to avoid suspicion.</p><p>Of course, Fate would have him running into the Avengers at every turn.</p><p>[This is an old fic I've had in my drafts. Posting it so I don't forget about it. May or may not update.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Updates Are A Myth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the usual, give or take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        <em><strong> Peter</strong></em> worked every Monday through Friday at the Starbucks across the street from Stark Tower. Or more accurately, Avengers Tower, since the top ten floors were now a pseudo base for Earth’s mightiest heroes. The young man snorted inwardly. More like dorkiest. This was evidenced by the appearance of Thor in Mjolnir pajamas, tiny versions of the mythical hammer sprawling over the light blue fabric. The Norse god of thunder came stomping in, a cheery smile on his face that only widened when he saw that Peter was at the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, young Peter! Good morn, my friends would like their usual order of caffeinated refreshments and pastries of the baked kind!” Thor greeted Peter, handing the college student one of Stark’s debit cards. Said young man put in the order and swiped the card before handing it back to Thor with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done Mr. Odinson! Your order should be at the pick-up counter in a few minutes. It’ll be under ‘Thor’ okay?” Peter informed the Avenger, looking up at him imploringly. The college student didn’t think that the god’s grin could broaden any further, but it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always young Peter! Until next time!” Thor waved goodbye to Peter, picking up the Avengers’ order and leaving soon after. Peter watched in amusement as the few usual patrons of the early morning gaped at the Avenger’s leaping exit. Literally. Thor swung Mjolnir and flew away. It always gave Peter a good kick in the funny bone when people saw the Avenger do so. Their reactions were always amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter focused back on the front door rather than the windows as the bell jingled. He sighed a little. Time to get back to the daily grind, he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         <em><strong>Thor</strong></em> was the only Avenger Peter had seen in the Starbucks he worked at. Or any Starbucks, really. So his reaction was quite understandable when the two ex-assassins of the group strolled  in so casually he would have missed them if not for his familiarity from their alter-ego excursions. Still, at least his reaction stayed mostly mental. He didn’t know what kind of tells he had, but he was sure that the two Avengers could see right through him. He greeted them as they reached the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?” Peter asked. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t exactly surprised that the iconic duo was here. Everyone needed their fix, whether it was coffee, hot chocolate, or tea. And Starbucks supplied all three. The pair looked him up and down, leaving Peter slightly nervous. Black Widow replied to his usual spiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A large hot chocolate and some lemon raspberry tea, please.” The redhead ordered, offering Peter a familiar Stark debit card between two fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course ma’am. And what name should I put it under?” Peter asked, retrieving the card and swiping it. He returned it quickly, getting ready to type her response in the monitor. He was not prepared for her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Russian Spy.” She said, expression serious and unchanging. Peter could almost convince himself that he hadn’t heard it. Except the amusement in Hawkeye’s eyes told Peter that his hearing was just fine. Peter put in the words, sure that the bust-a-gut laughter nearly breaking out only showed in how he sucked in a quick breath through his teeth. He made eye contact with Black Widow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course ma’am.” Peter affirmed as he completed the order. He couldn’t resist adding an anecdote on the sticker receipt, and slapped it onto the tea cup with hidden glee. He didn’t even care if he saw the duo’s reactions to his comment. After he finished their order and handed the cups to Black Widow, the ex-assassins left. Peter grinned silently to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may be a spy, but you don’t seem to be rushin’ at all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have a good, slow day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. like a metal detector surrounded by metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        <em><strong> But</strong></em> of course, it would be the day after one of Peter’s tinkering sessions that the one and only Tony Stark would come striding in like he owned the place. Peter’s grip tightened on his new creation, a tablet to those who didn’t look at it too closely. He’d never thought that one of the richest guys in the world would think to come to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Starbucks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially when he could have better things made by personal chefs or something like that. Though… his shift was almost over. Maybe he could escape? Peter flinched when the Avenger’s eyes glanced at his name tag before making eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Peter huh?” The billionaire stated, and all of Peter’s hopes were dashed when Mr. Stark’s eyes flickered to the tablet in Peter’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter you’re looking for, but I am definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter. Do you want to order anything?” Peter avoided answering Mr. Stark’s question with his natural snark. His hope rekindled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark left the Starbucks with a chocolate elcaír and no confirmation on whether Peter was actually the one he was looking for. Peter felt pretty smug about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>         After</strong> </em>Sokovia there were three more Avengers added to the roster. The one with an inclination for speed was the new pick-up for the Avengers’ usual orders. The presence of the younger Avengers also added the use of the Starbucks app to the hero group. Peter figured it out after the second time Quicksilver sped in and out with the drinks in his hands. Peter was actually disappointed. Not because the Avengers got new members, but because it meant the college student wouldn’t get to see Thor every other day. He would miss the thunder god’s cheery presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment Peter was relaxing in Central Park, his camera slung around his neck as he took a break from snapping photos. The sun was a blessing from the frigid winter air. Peter was about to get up when a frisbee was introduced—quite violently—to his face. Usually one would think, “How did that happen? This man has a spidey-sense!” But Peter’s spidey-sense always buzzed quietly at the back of his mind when he was out in the open. The young man was quite aware of this fact, and as of yet, hadn’t found a way around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, Peter thumped back onto the park bench in shock, nose nearly gushing with blood. The frisbee fell into his lap after impact, and Peter blinked at the dog that trotted up to him because of it. His nose ached. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mechanically Peter pinched his nose and looked up, subconsciously grateful that the frisbee had hit him instead of his camera. And just who threw the blasted thing? It took a lot to break his nose, and Peter would know. Still, it was already healing. Would be fine in twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of running footsteps steadily grew louder, and Peter detected about three sets of feet approaching him. The dog snuffled at him, and he felt a warmth settle onto his thigh, probably the dog’s head. Peter looked back down, moving his hands away from his nose and mentally sighing at the blood that covered his hands. That was gonna be a hassle to clean up. Then he noticed the three </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>recognisable people in front of him. He could hardly breathe, but his snark didn’t need air to reveal itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do any of you happen to have a tissue? Or maybe a napkin? The blood won’t go away if you stare longer, you know.” Peter muttered. Falcon stiffened before leaving and returning with some street vendor napkins, quickly handing them to Peter. The college student pulled a water bottle from his satchel, dampening the napkin before wiping his hands and face. Peter also ended up having to wipe the bottle a little. His hands had still been bloody when he retrieved it after all. Peter balled the napkin up, tossing it in the nearby trash can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright son?” Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, questioned Peter in concern. Instinctively petting the top of the dog’s head, Peter reflexively swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than my state of current shock? Pretty fine. Bloody nose is done with and there’s a dog in my lap—so, well—pretty good actually.” The college student responded honestly. He looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might have to wipe off your frisbee though.” Peter commented. Hawkeye chuckled a bit hysterically. Falcon looked to share similar sentiments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Clint. I’ve never been happier that you brought your crazy-ass dog along.” The hero commented. The dog Peter was petting woofed softly in response, his tail wagging starting to gain speed. Peter turned his gaze towards the Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dog got a name Mr. Clint?” Peter purposely mixed up the address. They didn’t need to know that he recognised them, after all. They’d come out here to chill and have fun with one hell of a dog— not get mobbed by fans. The Captain startled slightly in surprise, his eyes darting from Peter’s nose to the college student’s own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m not Clint— but the dog’s name is Lucky. I’m Steve. The fella crouching next to Lucky is Clint,” Steve ‘corrected’ Peter, gesturing to Lucky and Clint in turn, Lucky looked over at Steve at the mention of his name, his tail going into full turbo mode at the sight of the frisbee in Steve’s hand. The dog’s head lifted slightly off of Peter’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow pupper. Not even a full ten minutes after being nailed by that thing and your already ready to abandon me? I’m wounded.” Peter placed a hand over his heart dramatically. Lucky chuffed, pawing Peter’s shin and licking his hand before looking back at Steve, nonplussed. The gathered men all chuckled. Peter then glanced at his watch, heaving a sigh at the time. Peter glanced up at the Captain, Falcon, and Hawkeye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the napkin and letting me pet your dog, but I gotta head to work.” Peter informed the heroes. They nodded at him, saying their own farewells as Peter gathered his things to walk away. First, he packed up his camera, deciding to sort out his messenger bag later. The college student slung the camera bag over his shoulder, waved one more time, and then made his way to the Starbucks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. any peter on the street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em><strong>          The</strong></em> oddest thing about having an android in the Starbucks was that there was— quite frankly— an android in a Starbucks. All previous suppositions lead Peter to believe that androids didn’t need food. Or drink. Yet here was one of the ‘new’ Avengers, Vision to be more specific, floating in front of the pick-up counter as if he belonged there. Peter… did not quite know how to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Maximoff twins had joined the Avengers and consequently the Tower, Peter has stopped seeing any of the famed heroes, much less had one of them show up appearing to be picking up an order. Peter glanced at the android once before continuing to fill out the Avengers’ usual ginormous order while his coworker manned the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The android’s eyes flickered towards every item he set on the counter; each individual object beginning to float with a slight glow around it. Once Peter had completely finished the order and the entirety of it was floating, the android nodded at Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Vision spoke quietly, a bit of awkwardness in his voice. Peter gave him a small smile, nodding as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Have a good day.” Peter waved at Vision as the android left, floating out of the café and on upwards. Peter thought that perhaps Quicksilver was on a mission and therefore was unable to pick up the order like he usually did. The college student wasn’t given much time to ponder on the encounter as he was given more things to do and badgered by his coworkers on how he kept getting to do the ‘super’ orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter of course proceeded to ignore them and continue his shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        <em><strong>“You!”</strong></em> Peter startled at the paired sounds of the doorway bell and a loud shout. He looked up to see one Tony Stark storming into the Starbucks, blatantly ignoring the ‘closed’ sign flipped in the direction of the general public. Peter gulped at the determined glint in the billionaire's eyes. His fear slightly abated when a tired Pepper Potts appeared behind him. A tense moment passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Peter eventually tried tentatively, blinking and cocking his head to the side. Mr. Stark’s eyes pointedly looked at the ‘tablet’ in Peter’s hands. The college student gulped at the action. Peter almost wanted to set it down, but knew that if he did Mr. Stark would make a swipe for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ms. Potts cut in before Mr. Stark could, “I know your closed right now but would it hurt to get us a bag of those blueberry muffins? We’ll pay extra for barging in so late.” Peter thought about saying no, but took one glance at Ms. Pott’s exhausted face and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I can get you a coffee on the house too, if you want. You look like you need it.” Peter offered. Pepper’s eyes brightened at the prospect, though she still bit her lip apprehensively. Mr. Stark eyed Peter suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, not if you want. You need a coffee. Which one do you like?” Peter reiterated the question, straightening his shoulders and giving the pair a look that said he wouldn’t be stopped. Pepper sighed, rattling off a version of a type of coffee Peter found suspiciously familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away ma’am. And if you could keep Mr. Stickyfingers over there in check, that would be much appreciated.” Peter mentioned with a cheeky grin. Pepper actually chuckled at this, whilst Mr. Stark’s face instantly morphed into an offended expression. Peter didn’t stick around to see the rest of the billionaire’s reaction though, quickly turning to busy himself with Ms. Pott’s request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of setting his ‘tablet’ down on the inner counter, Peter slid the slim device into his apron pocket. This way Ms. Potts’ job wouldn’t be so hard, and his spider-sense gave him the impression that it wouldn’t be the wisest idea besides. Once Peter finished retrieving a bag of blueberry muffins and mixing up Ms. Potts’ coffee, he set them both on the counter. He entered the order of blueberry muffins into the register, looking up at the now smug Ms. Potts and totally-not-pouting Mr. Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be $6.87, ma’am. Will you be paying with a card or in cash?” Peter asked the CEO. Ms. Potts hummed before pulling a sleek card out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Card,” Ms. Potts peered at the nametag on Peter’s apron, “Please and thank you Peter.” The college-student nodded his assent and took the card to quickly swipe it before returning it to the CEO. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter!” Mr. Stark finally exclaimed, no longer able to hold it in. Peter cursed in his head. He tried to quickly figure out a polite response, but as always his snark had no such difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, be more specific. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter could be that one guy who jogs around Central Park. I am most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter, but further clarification would definitely help.” The college student deflected. Well, tried to deflect. Mr. Stark was not one to be so quickly dissuaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. You pulled that last time. You’re the Peter that every other Avenger in the Tower talks about. Even the newbies! Not only that, you designed that tablet you had earlier! I know you did.” Mr. Stark proclaimed confidently. Ms. Potts looked strained, but Peter wasn’t going to let the billionaire get the best of him without a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will neither confirm nor deny such accusations,” Peter claimed, “Ms. Potts, have a wonderful night. Mr. Stark, please give your CEO a break. As it is, I bid you adieu and goodnight.”  And with that, Ms. Potts ushered Mr. Stark out so that Peter could finish closing up completely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>